Spell Knight Skill Tree
Spell Knight's Power *Beberapa skill perlu diunlock dengan Skill Key *SP Left: Jumlah poin skill yang tersisa pada karakter *SP Used: Jumlah poin skill yang telah digunakan *Max SP: 45, Jumlah poin skill yang bisa digunakan dalam 1 job tertentu *Total SP: 120, Jumlah total poin skill yang bisa digunakan dalam 4 job Basic Skill = {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" !colspan="4" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"|Basic |- !colspan="4" | |- !width="15%" |Skill !width="5%" |SP !width="20%" |Dibutuhkan !width="60%" |Efek |- ! Combo Attack Lv 2 !2 !Lv 31 Combo Attack Lv 1 !align="left" |Input: Z Z Z Z Info: A combo attack that combines 2 magic and 2 sword slashes. The last hit will knock the enemy into the air. Note: The 1st-2nd hit has a long delay in between, making the user vulnerable to an attack by the enemy. |- ! Throw Lv 2 !1 !Lv 18 Throw Lv 1 !align="left" |Input: During Combo, ↑ Z Z Z Info: In addition to the basic command, three orbs are shot directly in the air. |- ! Dash Attack Lv 2 !2 !Lv 22 Dash Attack Lv 1 !align="left" |Input: → → Z Info: An advanced dash attack that uses a high and low sweep. |- ! Dash Attack Combo !1 !Lv 9 !align="left" |Input: Z ↑ Z Info: An added combo to the dash attack, using a low and uppercut sweep, lifting the target into the air. |- ! Ragna Bolt Lv 2 !0 !Lv 0 !align="left" |Input: During Combo, ← ← → Z Z or → → ← Z Z Info: An upgrade to the bolt where a short magical burst is performed. |- ! Rune Shield !0 !Lv 0 !align="left" |Input: While Jumping, ↑ or ↓ Z Info: A defensive skill that is used to push off nearby enemies and block off ranged-like attacks. It has a cooldown of 4 seconds. |- ! Flame !2 !Lv 11 !align="left" |Input: X X Info: An enchant that adds Fire on the sword. If the enemy is struck, it leaves off AoE flame on the ground, dealing rapid damage. The flames stay for 6 seconds. |- ! Lightning !2 !Lv 24 Flame !align="left" |Input: X X Info: An enchant that adds Lightning to the sword. This adds an second hit to the first attack, dealing a base damage of Lightning. In other words, it has two hits, the second being stronger. |- ! Curse !2 !Lv 30 Lightning !align="left" |Input: X X Info: An enchant that provides Dark energy on the sword. Any opponent hit will receive Lightning's effect (two hits) and a Curse effect alongside with 100% Null MP Regen. The effect of the Dark Enchant lasts for 6 seconds. |- ! Vampiric !2 !Lv 57 Curse !align="left" |Input: X X Info: An enchant that provides "Vampire Teeth" on the blade. Any opponent hit will have their health sapped and fed to its user. |- |-| Special Skill = {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" !colspan="4" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"|Special |- !colspan="4" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"|Spell Knight |- !colspan="4" | |- !width="15%" |Skill !width="5%" |SP !width="20%" |Requires !width="60%" |Effect |- ! Rune Spiral Lv 2 !1 !Lv 19 !align="left" |Info: A modified Rune Spiral that contains extended vertical range with an actual cross seen. |- ! Rune Spiral Lv 3 !2 !Lv 33 Rune Spiral Lv 2 !align="left" |Info: A deadly jabbing attack that is shot in a line. Its horizontal range has increased, but it has minor vertical range. |- ! Homing Buster !1 !Lv 25 !align="left" |Info: A skill that surrounds the front with three magical orbs followed by two quick slashes. |- ! Blazing Slash Lv 1 !1 !Lv 6 !align="left" |Info: A double slash attack that uses two powerful sweeps. The second hit deals additional magical slashes. |- ! Blazing Slash Lv 2 !2 !Lv 41 Blazing Slash Lv 1 !align="left" |Info: A skill that creates three magical explosions by striking the ground, then slashing through quickly which lifts the target upward. The damage inflicted is more sufficient. |- !colspan="4" | |- ! Giga Crush Lv 2 !1 !Lv 21 !align="left" |Info: An 2 hit uppercut combo that leaves the enemy in the air, and then slams down with a burst of energy. |- ! Giga Crush Lv 3 !2 !Lv 35 Giga Crush Lv 2 !align="left" |Info: A 2 hit uppercut combo followed by a slam that bounces multiple times. |- ! Ray Freeze !1 !Lv 27 !align="left" |Info: A skill that shoots two powerful sweeps followed by a burst of dark energy. |- ! Spinning Circle Lv 1 !1 !Lv 8 !align="left" |Info: A quick slashing circle is thrown that inflicts high damage. It opens up with no delay. |- ! Spinning Circle Lv 2 !2 !Lv 45 Spinning Circle Lv 1 !align="left" |Info: Not one, but three powerful circles are thrown. The first two are shot with no delay, and the third is spun with a half second delay. |- !colspan="4" | |- ! Pentacle Strike Lv 1 !1 !Lv 23 !align="left" |Info: A powerful skill that calls forth multiple piercing swords in a large fielded area. |- ! Pentacle Strike Lv 2 !2 !Lv 38 Pentacle Strike Lv 2 !align="left" |Info: Unlike level 1, a wave is thrown before the dive. There are no damage increases. |- ! Hovering Crusher !1 !Lv 29 !align="left" |Info: An attack that casts rises using quick slashes of energy, and then comes down with a powerful burst. |- ! Shadow Slicer !1 !Lv 10 !align="left" |Info: An attack that throws off two circles followed by a burst of dark energy. |- ! Astral Vine !2 !Lv 49 Shadow Slicer !align="left" |Info: A powerful attack that uses multi-slash attacks of dark energy, the constructs an explosion that lifts targets into the air. |- !colspan="4" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"|White Magic |- !colspan="4" | |- !width="15%" |Skill !width="5%" |SP !width="20%" |Requires !width="60%" |Effect |- ! Holy Bless Lv 2 !1 !Lv 12 !align="left" |Info: A powerful buff that can stack Holy Bless three times. 1 Charge = 1.20x 2 Charges = 1.30x 3 Charges = 1.50x |- ! Holy Bless Lv 3 !2 !Lv 32 !align="left" |Info: In addition to level 2, level 3 provides a shield that covers from one hit. The shield lasts only for 8 seconds. |- ! Wind Fist !1 !Lv 43 !align="left" |Info: An uppercut that uses powerful gusts of wind to lift up the opponent. |- ! Dark Myst !1 !Lv 13 !align="left" |Info: A buff that improves 1.25x attack power and provides invisibility only to nearby allies while providing a stun for nearby enemies. Lasts for 7 seconds. |- ! Paralytic Curse !2 !Lv 26 Dark Myst !align="left" |Info: A bind effect that not only stuns longer, but deals a damage over time effect. |- !colspan="4" | |- ! Blast Bomb Lv 2 !1 !Lv 14 !align="left" |Info: Unlike level 1, level 2's meteor is twice as large. |- ! Blast Bomb Lv 3 !2 !Lv 34 Blast Bomb Lv 2 !align="left" |Info: Level 3 drops three level 1 Meteors, where the direction can be aimed via left or right. |- ! Energy Circle !1 !Lv 28 !align="left" |Info: A circle that projects a fielded area of damage. Not only it does small DoT, it inhales HP and MP, and the HP is fed to its user. |- ! Tempest Barrier !1 !Lv 15 !align="left" |Info: Creates a short-fielded barrier that halves all damage so long as the party is inside the shield. The shield stays for 10 seconds. |- ! Wind Shield !2 !Lv 28 Tempest Barrier !align="left" |Info: A shield that uses a gust of wind to deflect enemies off the barrier while deflecting Arrows and Firebolts. It stays for 10 seconds. |- !colspan="4" | |- ! Lunatic Force Lv 2 !1 !Lv 16 !align="left" |Info: Not one, but two frosty bolts are shot, basically dealing double damage. |- ! Lunatic Force Lv 3 !2 !Lv 36 Lunatic Force Lv 2 !align="left" |Info: Only one bolt is shot. However, the up or down keys can aim the ice force. In addition, it travels faster than the previous bolts. It gives off a different aura as well. |- ! Bram Gash !1 !Lv 17 !align="left" |Info: A magical skill that shoots out three missiles in a tri-shot formation. They can inflict powerful damage on an enemy. |- ! Flame Throw !1 !Lv 30 !align="left" |Info: Slams down with a powerful flame, then throws it down to the ground. |- ! Illumination Sword !2 !Lv 50 Flame Throw !align="left" |Info: A special skill that throws down a mighty sword which then explodes into smaller swords. Although it is weaker than Flame Throw, it does pose more range. |- |-| Shared Skill = {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" !colspan="4" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"|Shared |- !colspan="4" | |- !width="15%" |Skill !width="5%" |SP !width="20%" |Requires !width="60%" |Effect |- ! Eyes of the Spell Knight Lv 1 !1 !Lv 5 !align="left" |Input: Passive Effect upon being struck by Arrows/Kunai Info: 10% HP Regen is added for 7 seconds. Note: This skill does not activate instantly. A two second skill delay is added before the Berserk comes in effect. |- ! Eyes of the Spell Knight Lv 2 !2 !Lv 20 Eyes of the Spell Knight Lv 1 !align="left" |Input: Passive Effect upon being struck by Arrows/Kunai Info: Increases HP Regen to 20%. |- ! Eyes of the Spell Knight Lv 3 !3 !Lv 40 Eyes of the Spell Knight Lv 2 !align="left" |Input: Passive Effect upon being struck by Arrows/Kunai Info: Increases HP Regen to 30%. |- Category:Ronan Category:MP Category:Basic Job Category:Skill Tree